Food's Up
Food's Up is the second part of the eighth episode of the show "My Big Big Friend". Plot Lili was at her school with Nessa. As she walked down the hallway of her school, she saw Ms. Carol who was her teacher. "Lili I need you to help me with something." Ms. Carol said. Lili and Ms. Carol walked outside. "What is it that you need me to help you with?" Lili asked. Ms. Carol gave Lili a wetsuit with two parts. "I need you to put on this wetsuit." She said. Lili put the wetsuit on. A fire hole was beside her with two poles tied over it. The two poles were shaped like an X. Ms. Carol lifted Lili up and tied her to the two poles. Lili looked down and saw the fire hole. "You can't do this to me!" She shouted. "You need to be really hot for what is going to happen to you." Ms. Carol stated. Lili felt the hot air going down her airway. "Ms. Carol, can you please stop this now? It's starting to burn." She explained. "You have to be held over the fire hole for three minutes Lili." Ms. Carol said as she spun Lili over the fire hole twice. After three minutes, she untied Lili from the two poles and put her on the ground. Ms. Carol walked back into the school. Lili lay on the ground and breathed. After ten minutes, Ms. Carol walked back outside with a plant. It had vines and a mouth that looked like a fly trap. The mouth of the plant also had teeth. Ms. Carol tied Lili's wrists and ankles together. "Now you will be swallowed and digested by this plant!" Ms. Carol explained with an evil smirk on her face. "Ms. Carol, please don't do this! I will do anything you want me to do!" Lili protested as tears ran down her face. "It's nice of you offer to do anything that I want you to do, but I really want to watch you get swallowed and digested by this plant." Ms. Carol stated. She picked Lili up and brought her toward the mouth of the plant. "I'm going to be-" Lili said before a vine wrapped around her mouth, gagging her. She was brought into the mouth of the plant. The teeth didn't cut her, but it made Lili feel really scared. Her face was tickled by the plant's tongue three times. Lili laughed as she squirmed in the mouth of the plant. Her hair was wet and was stuck to the plant's mouth. The plant loved how Lili had a lot of energy. "It looks like that you have a lot of energy that the plant could use." Ms. Carol exclaimed. The vine was removed from Lili's mouth as Lili closed her mouth to avoid getting sick. The plant swallowed Lili as Lili went down the plant's throat. She didn't move. Ms. Carol put her hand against the plant's throat and felt Lili going down it. Lili landed in the plant's belly. She saw that liquid was being sprayed on her. "I'm going to be digested by the plant!" Lili shouted. Ms. Carol smirked evilly as she heard Lili's screams from inside of the plant's belly. In the belly of the plant, Lili was in a lot of pain. Her wetsuit was slowly falling apart. Lili looked up and saw the light coming through the plant. "It is stinging a lot!" She shouted. The girl that was wearing the wetsuit squirmed. Ms. Carol heard Lili screaming. Now, Lili decided to not try to get out of the situation that she was in. She coughed as she got the liquid in her mouth. Her hair was the only thing that didn't get digested. Her bones were being digested and turned into liquid. She screamed as her bones were digested. The pain disappeared and then came back. She closed her eyes and painfully passed out before she thought about Nessa. Ms. Carol realized that Lili has passed out. The thing that was not digested was Lili's hair that the plant has spat out. The plant has used up all of Lili's energy that was in her bones. "Lili, you will wake up after an hour and your bones will harden." Ms. Carol said as she took the unconscious Lili out of the back of the plant. She put Lili's unconscious body and her plant into her case and carried it to her school. Nessa didn't know what has happened to Lili. The end. Characters See also *Episode transcript Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes